Bang Bang
by Mangalove
Summary: Univers Alternatif, Petite song-fic pas très joyeuse, que m'a inspiré la chanson que j'ai en tête tout le temps en ce moment : "Bang bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" interprétée par Nancy Sinatra.


**« Bang Bang »**

_Rating :_ M, Romance/Drama  
_Personnages, couples :_ Yonekuni/Shirou  
_Série_ : Sex Pistols (Love Pistols)  
_Notes de l'auteur/Avertissements :_  
Univers Alternatif, Petite song-fic pas très joyeuse, que m'a inspiré la chanson que j'ai en tête tout le temps en ce moment : "Bang bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" interprétée par Nancy Sinatra.

_Disclaimer :_  
Les personnages sont malheureusement la propriété de KOTOBUKI Tarako, la chanson appartient à Sonny Bono (Je vous conseille d'écouter la version de Nancy Sinatra plutôt que l'originale, de Cher !), le texte quand à lui est tout à moi !

Enjoy !

* * *

**« Bang bang, he shot me down,  
Bang bang, I hit the ground,  
Bang bang, that awful song,  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down.** »

_" Madarame ? Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure-là ?! Tu .. tu veux entrer ? "_

Je me rappelais de ceci comme si cela s'était passé hier, ce soir où m'a vie avait pris un tournant encore insoupçonné. Nous étions en deuxième année, Madarame m'avait entraîné dans son petit jeu, nous prétendions être ami, il me permettait une exigence quotidienne, j'avais enfin l'opportunité d'être prêt de lui; toutefois, supporter la vue de ses nombreux flirts et son attitude glaciale m'était de plus en difficile.  
Mais ce soir pluvieux, je l'avais trouvé sur mon palier, trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant de froid; il semblait marmonner la même chose, mais parlait bien trop bas pour que je l'entende.  
L'homme dont j'étais amoureux, la personne qui détestait le plus au monde tout individu de sexe masculin, venait de se présenter à ma porte pour trouver du réconfort, à peine conscient.  
Dire que cela me surprit serait un euphémisme, mais je le laissais entrer et m'enlacer, ce fût ainsi toutes les nuits de tempêtes jusqu'au moment où, alors que Kunimasa s'apprêtait à l'emmener il se réveilla. Cela marquait la fin de notre pseudo-relation.

Bien que je comprenais le désarroi qu'il devait ressentir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine rancoeur, était-il vraiment totalement inconscient lors de ses visites ? Lui était-il à ce point inadmissible qu'il ait pu agir de la sorte ?  
Etais-je à ce point repoussant ?

**« Now he's gone, I don't know why,  
Until this day sometimes I cry,**  
**He didn't even say «good-bye»,**  
**He didn't take the time to lie. »**

Les jours ont passés, il m'a dit qu'il était confus mais qu'il était probable qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi; que, même s'il n'était pas sûr, il désirait essayer. Désormais, je l'appellerai Yonekuni.  
Vint ensuite la découverte de mon statut de thérianthrope, les examens, puis l'été et le séjour « d'entraînement » dans le restaurant familial; le temps passé ensemble était très court et se réduisait souvent à un bref échange ou au fait de se tenir la main sans se regarder, gênés.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui montrer que je voulais, que j'avais besoin de plus; besoin de sortir, de réellement discuter, et même besoin d'un rapprochement physique. Mais je n'osais de peur de le brusquer, qu'il se sente toujours incertain et décide de tout arrêter, qu'il se rende compte que je ne lui convenais plus.

**« Bang bang, he shot me down,**  
**Bang bang, I hit the ground,**  
**Bang bang, that awful sound,**  
**Bang bang, my baby shot me down. »**

Yonekuni ne se rendait pas compte de mes inquiétudes ni de ma peine, il semblait de plus en plus aillers et se montrait presque aggressif, je le soupçonnais de douter de ma sincérité, c'était comme s'il scrutait la moindre de mes réactions tentant de les analyser. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus parmi tout ça était le fait qu'il paraissait de plus en plus distant, bien que nous n'étions déjà peu proches.

Je n'ai jamais été d'une nature violente ni enflammée, mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout. Alors j'ai pris le peu de courage qu'il me restait et me suis décidé à lui parler, à le forcer à m'écouter. Il était aux cuisines, entouré par les différentes employées trop occupées à tenter de se faire remarquer pour prendre conscience de ma présence. Mais je fus pris de cours.

_« _ Yonekuni ?_  
__ Hum .. ?_  
__ Je pourrais te parler ?, _le groupe de jeunes femmes qui s'était formé autour de lui s'était entièrement retourné et fixaient tout comme moi le nouvel arrivant_, .. En privé ?_  
__ Bien sûr. »_

Je suivais alors les frères Madarame jusqu'au jardin, surpris de l'embarassement qui se lisait dans les traits de jaguar. S'il n'était pas réputé pour sa capacité à communiquer, Kunimasa l'était pour son extrême franchise et le voir ainsi gêné attisait ma curiosité.

_« _ A quoi tu joues, Yonekuni ?_  
__ Quoi ?_  
__ Avec Fujiwara, à quoi joues-tu ? Même Norio s'inquiète pour lui !_  
__ Shiro ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?! »_

Je commencais à me demander si j'avais vraiment bien fait de les suivre, même si cette_ c_onversation pouvait se révéler très intéressante, j'avais également peur de ce que je risquais d'entendre.

_« _ De ton comportement avec lui, tu le rejettes, puis te décides enfin à faire ce que dicte ton instinct, et maintenant tu es aussi proche de lui que tu ne l'étais avant ! Tout ceci n'est pas sain, autant pour lui que pour toi. Quelle est votre relation ?_  
__ Je .._  
__ Est-ce que tu comptes t'installer avec lui ? Est-ce que tu envisages le fait de fonder une famille avec lui ?_

__ Yonekuni, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_  
__ Je ne sais pas.. je suis mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment lui dire mais je me demande si .. si c'était une bonne idée. »_

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en écouter plus; mes doutes se confirmaient, il regrettait sa décision et était plus qu'incertain de ses sentiments. Bien que je m'étais persuadé de ne rien regretter, de prendre tout ce qu'il était prêt à me donner sans rien demander en retour, tout ceci était dur à avaler. Malgré toutes mes précautions, la douleur était là.

**« Bang bang, I shot you down,**  
**Bang bang, you hit the ground,**  
**Bang bang, that awful sound,**  
**Bang bang, I used to shot you down. »**

Je relisais une dernière fois la lettre que je venais d'écrire, et finissais de rassembler mes affaires. J'avais fait mon choix, il pouvait sembler précipité, mais j'en avais besoin; je devais prendre l'air, partir loin, pour pouvoir oublier.  
Cela me semblait la meilleure solution.

Dans cette lettre je dévoilais tout, absolument tout.

Avant toute cette histoire, j'avais passé des années à me morfondre et à souffir en silence, je n'avais pu oublier mes sentiments pour Yonekuni parce que je n'avais pu me résoudre à m'éloigner, à partir et tourner définitivement la page, j'étais faible.  
Mais c'en était fini, je n'en pouvais plus d'être « Pres'», le gentil et faible nigaud, qui ne peut espérer plus que ce qu'on lui offre, qui se doit d'accepter sans broncher tout ce qu'on lui dit et se contente d'acquiescer.

Je voulais exister pour moi-même, avoir la possibilité d'aimer tout en étant aimé, de vivre une vraie relation, ne pas avoir peur qu'à la moindre remarque l'autre se braque ou décide de partir.  
Ne pas avoir peur de prendre la main ou d'embrasser l'autre, pouvoir être l'initiateur d'un geste tendre et non pas être constamment en attente.  
Je voulais être moi, et être heureux.  
J'avais apprécié le temps que nous avions passé ensemble, tout en étant déçu et frustré, en désirant plus que ces moments délicats et embarassants, que ces brèves étreintes.

En regagnant sa chambre ce soir là, Kunimasa remarqua que celle du crocodile était restée entrouverte, intrigué il entra et le découvrit agenouillé au sol, dévasté.  
Il vit une lettre froissée dans la corbeille et trouva sur le bureau une simple note :

_« Merci pour le temps que tu m'as accordé, mais j'ai décidé de te laisser ta liberté, sois heureux Madarame. Shiro. »_

**« Bang bang, I shot you down. »**

* * *

Reviews ? :)


End file.
